


Min Bror

by SophiaRemembers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Auroras, Chibitalia - Freeform, Family, Human AU, Magic, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaRemembers/pseuds/SophiaRemembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas had always known that the Auroras were magic and he's been waiting. He knows something is coming though he can't say what. Watching the lights from his window every night, he sees something fall from the sky and he knows that this is what he has been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Min Bror

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so a couple notes. Lukas is Norway, Mikkel is Denmark and Emil is Iceland. I apologize for any out of characterness or anything like that, the Nordics are not exactly my forte, Also, Min Bror, means My Brother in both Norwegian and Danish.

** Min Bror **

****

**  
**

****

                Lukas had always known that the lights that shone outside his home were magical. Every night they would ignite the sky with dazzling color and dance to a silent rhythm that only they could hear. The small boy loved to watch them from his window every night until Mikkel came in and closed the curtains, forcing him to bed. Sometimes, if he was feeling brave and especially curious, he would sneak back to the window after the older boy had gone to bed and watch them until they faded away and returned the sky to the stars.

                “Why are you so fascinated with the auroras?” Mikkel had asked one time, coming into Lukas’ room and sitting beside him on the bench rather than close the curtains like he usually did.

                “They’re magic,” Lukas replied, just as he always did.

                “You keep saying that, but someone your age would have gotten bored by now I would think. They don’t do anything different tonight than they did the night before or the night before that and they won’t do anything different tomorrow night either. What makes you think they’re so magical?” Mikkel asked.

                Lukas had only shrugged, not really knowing the answer himself. Together they watched the lights in silence for a bit before Mikkel finally stood.

                “Alright time for bed,” he said as he pulled the curtains shut.

                Lukas sighed and slid from the bench and crawled into bed. “Something is coming, Mikkel,” he said as his brother pulled the blankets up to his shoulders.

                “Coming? What do you mean?” Mikkel paused in reaching for the candle.

                “The lights. They’re magic and they’re gonna send us something. I know it.”

                Mikkel had frowned then, but didn’t question it. Lukas had figured at the time, just as he did now, that it was because it was better not to. Even if Mikkel had asked what he meant or how he knew, Lukas wouldn’t have been able to give him a straight answer, even now, he didn’t know. He just knew that he was waiting, there was this tingle through his body of excited anticipation and he knew that if he just kept watching the lights as he always did he wouldn’t be disappointed.

                That had been close to a month ago and now snow covered the ground in a thick layer of sparkling white. This was when the lights were at their best, their colors reflecting off the snow for extra beauty.

                Lukas sat at his window, watching the auroras and occasionally glancing at the time. He had a few minutes before Mikkel came in and sent him to bed. Turning his attention, he just barely caught a drop as it fell from the sky and disappeared behind the hill.

                Lukas gasped and stood abruptly. It hadn’t fallen in a streak, like you would see a shooting star do, but rather in a slow drop of rain, glowing and gentle, as if a piece of the aurora had broken off and drifted down to earth.

                Rushing to the front door, the small boy pulled on his boots and coat. He didn’t bother to tell Mikkel where he was going, there was no time. This was it, this was what he had been waiting for he just knew it and if he didn’t hurry then the gift from the skies would disappear. Lukas couldn’t let that happen.

                 Not bothering to tie his boots, Lukas did up his coat as he took large steps through the deep snow. He used the light of the auroras and headed towards the hill where the drop of light had disappeared. He breathed heavily, his breath enveloping his face in thin clouds before disappearing as quickly as they had come. It was quite a ways to the hill and Lukas wasn’t able to go as fast as he would have liked. His frozen hands were in his pockets in an attempt to keep them warm and his small legs struggled to get through the snow that came up to his knees. Finally though, he reached the hill and with some sliding and the use of his hands, he was able to crawl to the top.

                Panting and blowing on red and frozen fingers, Lukas waited at the top for a moment to rest and scanned the area at the bottom of the other side of the hill.

                Nothing seemed out of place, the snow was smooth and pristine and untouched. Frowning, he carefully made his way back down the hill, mostly sliding on the snow when he wasn’t sinking into it. When he finally reached the bottom he looked around again, listening for something other than wind. Had he lost it already? Was he too late?

                Then, there. A whimper. He was sure he had heard it. Turning towards the sound he began walking again, listening close for another sound over the crunch of his clumsy foot steps.

                Another whimper and he changed direction. A couple more changes with to follow the sound Lukas came upon the last thing he expected.

                A child lay naked in indent in the snow. He was younger than Lukas, if only by a couple of years with pale hair and skin colored by the cold.

                Lukas was shocked. He had been expecting something from the lights and he hadn’t known what, but this… this was not what he had imagined in his wildest imaginings.

                Regardless, the fact still remained that there was a child without any clothing freezing in the snow. Taking off his coat, Lukas bent down and sat the child up to wrap it around his shoulders. The small child finally opened his eyes and looked at Lukas with violet eyes that danced with the auroras shining over Lukas’ shoulder.

                “What is your name?” Lukas asked, sitting down in the snow to pull off his boots and slid them onto the child’s feet.

                “Emil,” the boy answered and Lukas was relieved that he could talk.

                “Where did you come from?” he asked, standing back up, his feet already starting to go numb as the cold snow soaked through his socks.

                Emil pointed to the aurora. “From there. From the lights,” he answered.

                Lukas nodded, so he was right. He didn’t believe that this boy was crazy or had any reason to lie.

                “Can you walk?” Lukas asked, helping the child to his feet.

                Emil looked unsteady on his legs for a moment but then nodded.

                Keeping his hand wrapped around Emil’s, Lukas slowly made his way back to the hill where he was surprised to find Mikkel sliding frantically down to the bottom.

                “Lukas! What a relief!” he cried coming up to them with ragged breath. “What the hell were you thinking running out like that! You could have gotten lost and frozen to death and—“ he stopped as he caught sight of the boy standing beside Lukas in the snow, wearing nothing but boots that were clearly too big for him and a coat that hung down to his knees.

                “Lukas…. Who is this?”

                “This is Emil. He came from the aurora. I told you that it would send something!”

                “Yeah… right… sure thing…” Mikkel said, staring at Emil. It was clear that he didn’t believe Lukas, but there was a definite interest in the child he had found.

                Something seemed to snap as he realized that Lukas was standing there in his stocking feet and pajamas. “Lukas! You’re going to freeze like that! You’ll lose toes! Alright, both of you, up we go.” With strength that surprised most people, Mikkel lifted Lukas onto his back and held him there with one arm as he held Emil to his front with the other. With a small grunt he began walking back towards the house.

                It took longer to get back than it had for Lukas to find Emil and by the time they entered the warm home, both boys were shivering violently. Mikkel grumbled something about Lukas being ‘reckless’ and ‘freezing’ as he gave each of them a quick bath with warm water to get rid of the initial chill. He then set the boys down on the couch, wrapped them up in enough blankets to keep the country of Russia warm and headed to the kitchen.

                The boys didn’t move or speak, focusing on embracing the warmth that finally surrounded them as they waited for Mikkel to return.

                A few minutes later, the older boy was standing in front of them with two cups of warm hot chocolate. “I made sure it wasn’t too hot, but it should help to warm you up. When you’re done I want to check you both to make sure you don’t have frostbite.”

                The boys both nodded and sipped at their drinks, already looking much better and no longer shaking.

                “Alright, so, Emil right?” Mikkel asked, sitting down on the coffee table in front of the smaller boy.

                Emil nodded, his face disappearing partially as he took another drink from his cup.

                “And how old are you?” he asked.

                “I’m five years old,” the boy answered.

                Mikkel grinned and hummed lightly. “Only two years younger than Lukas then. I’m Mikkel by the way and this is my brother Lukas, now, where did you come from?”

                “From the lights.”

                Mikkel’s grin dropped slightly. “What do you mean?” he asked incredulously.

                “The lights made me and I fell. I came from the lights.”

                “Do you remember anything before you fell?” Lukas asked, curious.

                Emil shook his head. “It was really bright and warm and then it was dark and cold and then I was in the snow. It was very cold and then you found me,” he explained.

                Mikkel frowned and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his brother.

                “Can we keep him Mikkel?” Lukas asked eagerly.

                The older boy looked at him in shock. “He’s not some stray animal that you can make a pet Lukas!” he chastised. “He’s a human being just like you and me, or at least, I think so if anything he has said is truth.”

                “It is, I know it is!” Lukas pressed.

                “Alright, alright, let’s just say I believe you for the moment, the fact still remains, he doesn’t belong here.”

                Lukas frowned and took another drink of hot chocolate. He knew Mikkel was right, even if it didn’t make him happy.

                “Then what do we do?” he asked softly, setting his drink down in his lap.

                “Tomorrow, we take him home.”

~~~

                Lukas didn’t say a word as Mikkel helped Emil into some of Lukas’ old winter gear that no longer fit. He didn’t think Emil needed to go anywhere. Mikkel was taking them into town today to see if anybody was missing a child but Lukas was 100% certain that they wouldn’t have any luck.

                “This is stupid,” he muttered, and Mikkel ignored him, zipping up Emil’s coat.

                They filed out the door and into the carriage parked behind the house. As Mikkel hooked up the horses, Emil and Lukas climbed inside.

                It took nearly twenty minutes for them to reach town. Mikkel said he wanted to ask around before heading to the police station where, if needed, they could take care of Emil and find his family.

                Emil said nothing to this, only looked around the town with wide eyes and a strangely stoic face. Lukas wanted to protest, but he knew his brother wouldn’t listen even if he tried.

                They tried multiple houses and businesses but nobody knew the child or heard anything about any that were missing.

                The sun was just starting to set as they pulled up in front of the police station. Mikkel sat a moment before sighing. “You boys wait here,” he said, before stepping out into the late afternoon air.

                “I won’t let them take you away,” Lukas said, turning to Emil.

                Emil looked up and looked confused as Lukas leaned over to him and took his hand.

                “C’mon. We can go home, I know how,” he said, tugging on Emil’s hand.

                “But look,” Emil said, holding up his hands and showing Lukas.

                The older boy gasped, watching as Emil’s hands glowed with the colors of the auroras, the lights surrounding his palms and fingers and down to his wrists, swimming about them in clouds of sparkling light.

                “How do you do that?” Lukas asked.

                Emil shrugged. “I just do. It’s because I came from the light. Do you like it?”

                Lukas quickly nodded. “We have to show Mikkel! Then he’ll believe us and he’ll let you stay for sure!”

                Emil nodded as Lukas scrambled out of the car and dashed into the station.

                “Mikkel! Mikkel!” Lukas cried. “You’ve got to come see! Hurry!” He grabbed his brother’s hand and pulled him out of the building as Mikkel stumbled after him, stuttering an apology.

                “Lukas! What is this all about? I was in the middle of—“

                “Look!” Lukas cut him off, obviously not listening to a word he had said. He pointed up at the truck where Emil sat and showed his hands, still glowing and swimming with colored light.

                “I don’t believe it….” Mikkel muttered in awe.

                “But you have to Mikkel! This proves it! He came from the lights and he can stay with us!”

                Mikkel sighed and ran a hand through spiked hair. “Fine,” he answered, “Let’s go home.” He climbed back in the carriage as Lukas ran around to the other side and climbed in.

                “There’s one thing I don’t get though,” Mikkel said as he pulled back onto the street. “Why do you want him to stick around so bad?” he asked.

                “Because he’s my brother,” Lukas answered easily.

                “Brother?!” Mikkel sputtered, risking a quick glance at him in shock. “Lukas, you can’t be serious, you realize that’s not how it works, right?”

                Lukas shrugged. “I know, but he’s still my brother. Don’t you see Mikkel? He was sent here because we were lonely. The lights knew what we needed and sent it to us. That’s what they do I think. Send what people need the most when they need it.”

                Mikkel made a face of firm disbelief. “Alright, I’m willing to believe that he came from the aurora with that weird hand glowy thing that he has going on, but seriously Lukas, now you’re just pushing it. You can’t seriously believe that some magic lights in the sky actually _know_ things, especially things like that and know to act on them.”

                Lukas frowned, shrugging. “It’s a thought at least,” he said softly.

                The older boy looked over at him briefly again sighed. “You know they’re coming back right? They’re just taking a little longer this time. But they promised, they always come back.”

                “I know.”

                Mikkel gave a small smile and reached over to ruffle his brother’s hair, his thumb brushing briefly over the silver cross-shaped pin that Lukas made sure to always wear in his hair. A gift from their mother, given to him after one of her travels with their father. Usually they were only gone for a few weeks, this time, it had been months.

                “Don’t worry kid, I miss them too.”

~~~

                “So you really can’t go back?”

                Emil shook his head, watching the lights outside the window as he shared the bench with Lukas. “I came from the lights, but I’m not part of them anymore,” he said, sounding very smart for his five years of age.

                Lukas nodded, that made sense. “Can you do the magic again?” he asked.

                Emil nodded and moments later his hands lit up, filling the room with a multicolored glow.

                “Wow….” Lukas gasped. “How do you do that?” he asked.

                “I just… do. I think about it and it happens.”

                “I wish I could do that.”

                “You can, you have magic too,” Emil answered, receiving a funny look from Lukas in response.

                “You’re crazy,” he said.

                The pale haired boy shook his hand and stopping the glow to his hands, he took one of Lukas’ hands and held it. “I can feel it,” he said. “And I can see it, you sparkle and glow just like me Lukas.”

                Lukas frowned, not sure he really liked being described as ‘sparkling and glowing’.

                “Do you think I can use it?”

                Emil nodded again and released his hand.

                “How?”

                The younger boy frowned and thought for a moment. “Just think about it. Then you do it,” he explained as if it were the easiest thing in the world and the explanation made perfect sense.

                Lukas frowned and then closed his eyes to focus. Focus on what, he wasn’t sure, but soon just the thought of using magic, of creating light like Emil did, had sparks coursing through his blood in the most pleasant of fashions and gathering in a tingling sensation at his fingertips.

                “Lukas! Look!” Emil cried and Lukas opened his eyes, gasping at what he saw.

                There in the palm of his hand glowed a sparkling orb of yellow light. It was different from Emil’s magic but it was magic all the same. His magic.

                “Wow….” he breathed, the ball flickered briefly like a dying lightbulb before vanishing completely.

                “That was amazing!” he cried, looking to Emil with astonishment.

                Emil grinned, clapping happily. “Good job big brother!” he cried.

                Lukas’ eyes widened and his face flushed lightly at the name and a moment later Lukas had his arms wrapped tightly around the unsuspecting Emil, who took a moment but soon wrapped his own arms around the older boy in return.

                “Don’t ever leave Emil,” he said once he pulled away.

                “Never ever. I’m here forever,” the violet eyed boy replied.

                “Never ever, we’re here forever,” Lukas repeated, changing the words slightly and laughing a little at the rhyme.

                Emil grinned and Lukas slipped from the bench. “We should head to bed, Mikkel’s going to be in here soon to close the blinds anyways.”

                The younger boy nodded and followed Lukas to bed where they crawled in together under the covers.

                When Mikkel came into the room several minutes later, he was surprised to find Lukas and Emil already in bed sound asleep. Lukas’ arms were wrapped protectively around Emil, never to let go.

                Mikkel stepped over to the window and watched the lights for a moment before glancing back at the boys and closing the curtains with a determined motion. Emil was here, they were a family. Finally, they were done waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed that, I might write more on this idea if people are interested, otherwise, that's probably it. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
